Kissing in a library
by ice queen Selene
Summary: A first happy short sorta nuaghty but didn't turn out that way fic with Hermione and Viktorin a library...


AN: This is for czarownicaasia because she is so nice and i hear she is not feeling so well... I'm sorry I don't think this story turned tou well but I tried my best to do a little ficlet for you...I really tried and I hope you enjoy it and hope also that you feel better soon... ENJOY!

Kissing in a library

Hermione was sitting between the crowd of Gryffindors that had gathered around Ron and Harry to hear their accounts of the second task.

'At least Harry kept to the real facts and didn't try to add ludicrous idea's to make himself any more in the limelight.' Hermione thought when she rolled her eyes as Ron started to impress the evergrowing audience by telling them of his bravery and strength.

"...That's when they grabbed me and tried to haul me off into the lake...I pulled out of their slimy paws and started to throw a couple punches...You know cuz I didn't have a wand..."

That was about the time Hermione stopped listening. She had tried to tell them that they were asleep through the whole thing but Ron and the others would not hear of it.

'meh, let him have his moment...' She said to herself before turning back to her cooling breakfast.

After a few minutes Hermione could no longer help it and looked up to see who was burning a hole threw her skull. She saw Viktor staring at her intensly and when their eyes met he shot her a sly grin and curt nod.

The look in his eyes made Hermione blush as she remembered what had happened last night...

:Last Night:

Hermione sat across from Viktor in the now empty library.

She was finishing a extra credit report for charms as Viktor tried to plough threw a severely complicated english text on magical myths and beasts.

Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate as Viktor's eyes kept falling on her. She felt all the tension she had coil in her body and would make foolish mistakes in her project. She was so imbarassed as she kept moving her hand to grab something and knocking book after book off the table in the process.

Viktor was being kind and picking them up but when Hermione had actually started writing his name all over her paper she knew that this akward silence had to stop now.

"Viktor..." She said hesitantly, just the sound of her low whisper seemed to crack the air like a whip in the slient room.

Viktor simply looked up at her and nodded slightly so she would continue.

'Well great of course you couldn't have made this any easier could you? Mister I am a dark-intimidating-scary-quiet-brooding Bulgarian...' She thought immediatly.

"Well I don't...Know...Oooooh never mind!" She responded loudly and returned to her book.

Viktor looked at her strangly but shrugged and returned to the tiny printed text in front of him.

Hermione tried in vain to continue her report but gave up when she knew for sure that this tension ('Sexual tension Hermione.' her mind reminded her.) could not be turned off nor ignored for that matter. She stood up quickly and picked up a pile of her books.

Without a sound she marched away and was so jealous that Viktor could just sit there calm as calm could be and act as if there wasn't this huge cloud of akward sexual tension surrounding them.

'Well maybe it's just surrounding you...' Her mind supplied happily and Hermione's frown grew deeper at the thought.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not hear the footsteps behind her. They got closer and by the time she realized that she was being followed she felt two large hands grasp her waist and turn her quickly.

She looked up into the deep dark eyes of Viktor Krum and felt the heat in her body rise another hundred degree's or so.

Before she could really understand what was goign on she felt a pair of chapped lips make contact with her own and got lost quickly into the abyss of his deep eyes. Her eyes closed in bliss as Viktor rubbed his hands along her sides and kissed her with a passion she had never felt before.

Hermione licked Viktor's bottom lip for entrance and when it was granted his tongue delved into the hot cavern of her mouth and she relished the feeling.

Hands were soon flying everywhere and sweat started to form on Viktor's brow. Hermione moved her hand deftly to the waist of his trousers but was caught by a strong hand.

"Herm-y-own ve cannot it is library." He hushed in a breathless whisper.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the library Viktor." She replied before covering her mouth in disbelief.

Viktor looked stunned to but smiled wickedly before guiding her to one of the more secluded tables

When they reached it Viktor sat her down and handed her the book he had been trying to read with no avail.

"Read zis for me please." He said simply opening the book at the beginning and waiting.

"Are you serious?" Hermione said feeling shocked and slightly angry.

"Please Hermione..."

"Fine!" She finished with a snap before picking up the large volume and reading aloud.

"The Belgian short snout tree demon is said to be one of the most frightening of all magiacal myths and fairy-whoa..." She halted when she felt his hand trace her thigh.

Viktor nodded again and Hermione continued reading albeit much slower and halting when Viktor would hit a ticklish or very sensitive spot.

He ran his tongue along the side of her neck and placed small kisses along her face jaw and colar bone until Hermione could no longer read the book properly and she let her head fall back.

They kissed for several more minutes before the tell-tale sound of M.Pince's shoes clicked towards them.

They straightened themselves quickly and raced out of the library quickly since the librarian was giving them odd looks and soon found themselves at the entrance of Hogwarts.

"I vill see you tomoro Herm-y-own...Until then..." He said with a regal tone and placing a lasting kiss on her swollen lips.

"Goodnight Viktor." She said in awe at the intensity of the moment before returning to her dormitory.

:Back at breakfast:

She lowered her head and felt butterflies swell in her chest.

He did afterall play a great game of tonsil hockey and he was meeting her again today near the forbidden forest. She couldn't wait!

There it is...Please don't throw rotting fruit it is my first time trying that kind of fic and I know it may not be the best but the thought was there R+R please... 


End file.
